


Adore

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Cousin Incest, F/M, Ficathon, Ficathon: Into the Pensieve, Incest, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix cornered Sirius in the parlour, and he didn't want her. Written for bloodsteam7's "Into the Pensieve" Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt left by fiercecherry on bloodstream7's "Into the Pensieve" ficathon.
> 
> _**sirius/bellatrix** , i probably still adore you with your hands around my neck, or i did last time i checked_

Bellatrix cornered Sirius in the parlour, and he  _didn't want her_. He hated his cousin, no matter how beautiful she had grown up to be, or how many times he had lain in bed and tossed off and imagined her hand around him, or her getting down on her knees in front of him, or her straddling him so he could watch her gorgeous body while she fucked him. Those were just fantasies, nothing to do with what he actually wanted.

But when Bellatrix locked the door behind herself – locked the two of them in the parlour together – and smiled at him so devilishly while she lifted her hands to the buttons of her blouse, he couldn't help staring.

She didn't say anything. She just looked at him and unbuttoned her shirt.

His mouth was dry, and his trousers felt much too tight.

Then she was on him, and it was all wild kissing and nails that scratched his skin, and Sirius kissed her back. He didn't resist – what would the point have been? Bellatrix could have had him no matter how he resisted.

" _Fuck you_ ," he hissed, and she snickered and slammed him hard against the wall, and slipped her hand down his trousers.

"Of course, dear cousin." She brushed her lips too tenderly against his throat and stroked him with light, teasing fingers.

"I hate you," he told her vehemently. She laughed.

"You adore me."

He groaned in frustration – half physical and half intellectual – and then Bellatrix had her legs around him, pulling him back towards the sofa, and for all he wanted to stop and tell her that she was  _wrong_ , he  _did_  hate her, he simply couldn't resist.

She held him down and rode him, hasty and hurried and lustful. He pulled on her hair never quite sure whether he was trying to drag her down to kiss him or just trying to make her hurt.

"Careful," she murmured in her low, throaty voice made rougher by exertion and want. "You don't want to hurt your dear cousin, do you?"

"Of course I do." Sirius thought he would snap from the force of his anger – at her for being so horrible and yet  _so_  beautiful, and moreover, at himself for falling for her.

Before he knew what he was doing, his hands were around her neck, and she made a horrible little choking noise. Her eyes widened and she gasped for breath that she couldn't quite draw, but she didn't slow down, not even a little.

Bellatrix might have been beautiful, seductive,  _delicious_  before, but when she was cross-eyed and half-strangled and  _he_  was the one reducing her to that state…

His grip tightened when he came and he thought briefly that Bellatrix might pass out, but her body clenched as tightly around him as his hand around her neck, and she tried and failed to moan with what little air she had left.

He loosened his hold then, and she slumped down over him, her hair falling on either side of her face, which was flushed and slick and practically glowing.

"I hate you," she told him, though she was smiling wickedly.

"You adore me," he told her, and kissed her hard.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
